


How she came to Earth.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A week later Martha appears at the Hub to get at least some answers.





	How she came to Earth.

A week later at two thirty the alarms went off as the Hub door opened. Tosh, Owen and eventually Gwen aim their guns at the door until they notice who has walked in. "Hey, don't worry it's just me. Jack should have told you I was popping by. He didn't tell you did he?" Martha said.

The three Torchwood agents put their guns down, "No, he didn't, but it's good to see you Martha." Tosh replied. Ianto came in with coffees and upon noticing Martha asked if she would like a coffee.

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you Ianto. Is Jack in his office?"

"Yes he is. Should I take your coffee there?"

"Yes please. I can't stay here too long but I thought I'd drop by." By this point Owen and Tosh were back to work and Gwen was back to doing... something, maybe. Martha went up to Jack's office to find Jack and Jenny playing ludo of all games. "Hi. You two having fun?"

"Hey Martha!"

"Martha Jones voice of a nightingale, hello." They say together, Martha sits at the extra chair to play the next game and Jenny starts explaining what happened after Messaline in the sixty-first century whilst they play ludo.

"So after you, dad and Donna left but before they managed to bury me a green-golden light came out of my mouth." Ianto brought Martha's coffee and she thanked him. "It looked like the gas from the source then a yellow-orange light healed the bullet wound and I ran, I stole a shuttle and flew off to find you three but when I was fifteen days old I flew into a transmat beam from two hundred-one hundred that was reaching back far into the past. I ended up in" A string of muttered profanity erupted from Jack who was losing. "As I was saying: I ended up in a small white room next to a big blue police box and when I've oriented myself outside the doors to the room I heard a woman say 'Archive six is out of bounds' then a man, later to be known to me as Jack, said 'Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?' and walked in rather shocked to see me there too we worked out what was going on and I stayed in the shadows until the end. I saw Jack brought back to life by Rose as Bad Wolf. The Doctor was in the wrong regeneration, one too soon. I hitched back to what should have been twenty-first century Earth but you know what happened there. Questions, Martha?"

"How old are you now then? Why didn't you ask that doctor to drop you on twenty-first century Earth? How did you know our timelines were linked up?" Martha asked.

"I'm about nine hundred and forty, I think. The Doctor and I first met centuries ago for the both of us he would have freaked out about how I was alive and he needed to get the time vortex out of Rose Tyler. I've kept track of you, Donna and the Doctor and when you three met, I was lucky that I only had to wait until the first time." Jenny answered.

"How- When did you meet the Doctor earlier in his timestream?"

"We went to school together on Galifrey. I'm not a Timelady echo anymore, I'm a proper Timelady now!"

"I'm so happy for you Jenny!"

"I feel like you two only have me in the office too so that there are three ludo players!" Jack whined.

"Honestly, if we hadn't been playing ludo I would have forgotten you were there Jack." Jenny remarked looking as if she was about to laugh especially when Martha echoed her sentiment. Jack's face showed exaggerated shock as he exclaimed in a hurry tone.

"How dare you forget about me! My ego! My eeeeeeegooooo!" At that Martha and Jenny burst into giggles.


End file.
